tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 888
On this dark and gloomy night, strange and terrifying events have occurred on the Collins estate. For the past several weeks, Julia Hoffman has been deeply troubled about the fate of Barnabas Collins. Tonight, she has gone to the Old House, believing she will find him. But instead, she will find a man she has never seen before. A man who seems to know Collinwood, and who's presence will change the lives of all who live there. "Episode 888" of Dark Shadows was directed by Lela Swift and written by Gordon Russell. It first aired on ABC on November 19th, 1969. This episode is part of "The Leviathan Cult" storyline. In this episode, Julia Hoffman discovers a strange man skulking about the Old House. The man leaves and Julia describes the incident to Carolyn Stoddard, who later encounters the man out near a strange stone altar. Carolyn then introduces Julia to Philip and Megan Todd - a young couple who have recently opened an antiques shop in Collinsport. Synopsis Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc four of the Dark Shadows DVD Collection 17 home video collection as well as disc 90 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series collection. * This episode was recorded on October 31st, 1969. * Opening narration: Nancy Barrett. * Closing still: Old House parlor. * This episode is part of "The Leviathan Cult" storyline. * First appearance of Philip and Megan Todd. * Although the mustached man's identity is intended to be a mystery in this episode, the character is identified as Paul Stoddard in the closing credits of the episode. * First full appearance of Paul Stoddard in the modern era. He made a brief cameo appearance in the previous episode, where he was played by an uncredited extra. He was previously played by actor Joel Fabiani in a flashback scene from episode 271. * Actor Dennis Patrick returns to the series beginning with this episode. Patrick previously played the role of Jason McGuire in a storyline known as "Jason McGuire's Blackmail Scheme". * First appearance of the Todds' antique shop. * The Altar of the Leviathans appeared last in episode 887. * Carolyn and Julian do not change their clothes after spending the night at the Old House. Allusions * Barnabas Collins disappeared into the past to the year 1897 in episodes 700 and 701. However, after completing his time spent there, he then traveled even further into the past to 1796. Barnabas returns to the present in episode 889. * Chris Jennings is the love interest of Carolyn Stoddard, who also happens to be a werewolf, which is what sparks Julia's interest in the Charles Delaware Tate painting at the antique shop. Chris appeared last in episode 698. He appears next in episode 889. * Charles Delaware Tate is a character featured in the "1897 Flashback" storyline and played by actor Roger Davis. He had the ability to paint portraits of individuals that would grant the subject immortality, similar to that featured in Oscar Wilde's novel The Picture of Dorian Grey. * Megan Todd's premonition about grim forebodings proves to be very accurate for both Philip and she in upcoming episodes. * Moby-Dick is a novel by Herman Melville, first published in 1851. It is considered to be one of the Great American Novels and a treasure of world literature. The Todds possess an oil lamp once owned by Herman Melville and Megan muses over the notion that he may have wrote his most famous of works by it's light. Bloopers * The opening conversation between Julia Hoffman and the stranger is filmed at a different angle from the cliffhanger ending to episode 887. In that episode, Julia was facing the camera and only the back of the stranger's coat and hat could be seen. In this episode, she is standing in the foreground with her back to the camera, allowing viewers the chance to see the stranger's face for the first time. This is not so much a blooper as it is an editorial decision to enable the audience to see the stranger's face more readily. Quotes * Carolyn Stoddard: I had a dream about Chris Jennings. I dreamt we were about to be married, but just as the ceremony was beginning, he disappeared. * Julia Hoffman: Why did you dream about Chris? * Carolyn Stoddard: Probably because he called last night. * Julia Hoffman: He called? * Carolyn Stoddard: Yes. He said he wanted to see me tonight. Julia, he's such a strange person. I haven't heard from him since I don't when, and suddenly he calls me. Sometimes I have a feeling he's two different people. .... * Megan Todd: Moby-Dick was born by the light of this priceless object. * The stranger: I like your attitude. You know what's yours. And I'll be willing to wager you're willing to fight to keep it. .... * The stranger: I hope we meet again, Ms. Stoddard. * Carolyn Stoddard: I wouldn't count on that. * The stranger: Yes, well. You don't know me. And I am counting on it. ... * Megan Todd: Philip, do you believe in premonitions? * Philip Todd: No. Why? * Megan Todd: I just had one. * Philip Todd: Congratulations. * Megan Todd: No, I'm serious. * Philip Todd: Honey, what's the matter? * Megan Todd: I don't know. I... I have this strange feeling. Something terrible is going to happen to us if we stay here. Philip, I think we should sell the shop and leave Collinsport. See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:1969/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Leviathan Cult/Episodes